Smashers, Warriors, Princesses, and Lovers!
by Thinks capes are neat
Summary: Peach meets an old friend for the first time, Lucina has a secret that is proving difficult to keep, and Shulk has a very interesting vision about someone dear. How will all these events unfold and come together, especially while there is also a new Smash Bros tournament going on? (Contains both yuri and straight lemons and a lot of smut)
1. Chapter 1: A new familiar face

Princess Peach had seen many fighters from checking in to entering her room on the second floor of the north-wing, some new faces and some old friends, and although she would get ample opportunity to get to know them even better during the coming months there was one person she wanted to see as soon as possible.

After she had unpacked and freshened up she exited her own room, to knock on the door of the room only one over from hers. These Smash Bros events were the only time that she got to see the majestic Hyrulian Princess and during the time in-between tournaments Princess Peach found herself missing Zelda more and more often, both as an intellectual partner but also as a physical one.

It wasn't long before the door to Zelda's room was opened, but not by someone Peach recognized. Before her stood a short, blonde girl, only a few years younger than Peach herself. ''Yes?'' she asked.

Peach was taken aback but quickly spoke up, ''Yes, I'm looking for Zelda, is she in already?''

''Speaking,'' the girl replied.

Peach was confused, ''No, I'm talking about princess Zelda of Hyrule, brown haired Hylian girl, about this tall,'' She put her hand up a few centimeters above her own head to illustrate how tall she meant.

It was time for the other to be confused, ''I don't know what or who you are referring to, but I am Zelda, princess of the kingdom Hyrule. I believe we have not yet been introduced.'' She spoke as she stretched her hand out.

Flabbergasted, Peach shook it, ''Peach,'' she said, ''Princess of the Mushroom kingdom''.

* * *

Peach had made her way to the entrance to the south and as other fighters were slowly coming in she checked out the trophies on every contestant. Because these were displayed in order of appearance she started at the far end with the newcomers to find this mystery girl calling herself Zelda.

There were 17 new fighters this time and although she couldn't see this Zelda anywhere among them she did spot another friend of hers. Apparently Daisy would also be participating this time around. Peach noted that Daisy would be assigned a room on the 6th floor and that she would have to pay her a visit. But first she wanted to get to the bottom of this Zelda situation so she searched on amongst the trophies until she finally found one depicting the blonde girl, right where she expected to see the brown haired princess.

Every trophy has a plaque with some information on the fighter and Peach skimmed this one, _Princess Zelda… …Triforce of Wisdom… …descendant of princesses Zelda throughout Hyrule's history… …Reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia…_

There she had it, her answer. Peach hurried back to the second floor of the living quarters.

* * *

When she returned to Zelda's room Peach found the door open so she entered while announcing that she did so. Inside she saw Zelda sitting on the carpet with books sprawled out all around her. Only when Peach made a soft coughing sound did Zelda seem to notice her.

''Oh hi,'' Zelda stumbled getting up, ''I think I found the answer to our confusion'' Zelda said as she went to grab one of the many book she had apparently brought with her.

''Yeah me too,'' Peach responded but before she could explain Zelda shoved a giant tome under her nose.

''Look,'' Zelda said, pointing at a paragraph written in a language Peach didn't understand, ''It says here that most princesses throughout the history of Hyrule have been named Zelda and that we are all descendants from the goddess Hylia,'' She pointed to a picture of yet another blonde princess, ''It says here that this incarnation is the one that fought against the demon king when he first appeared and that she later participated in the second ever Smash Brothers tournament.''

Peach had to squint to recognize the picture but when she did she remembered how a mysterious warrior named Sheik had entered Peach's first tournament and had later turned out to be a princess in disguise, but Peach had never realised that that Princess was the same princess of Hyrule as the brown-haired beauty she had had so many experiences with since then.

Both girls sat silently for a minute before Peach responded, ''Yeah, I had found out that you must be a descendant of my friend but I never realised you'd be the third Zelda I had met.'' It was a lot to take in for her so Peach asked if she could sit down, Zelda helped her to the bed and both sat on the edge of it, next to each other.

Peach still had so many questions, ''So you are an entirely different person from my Zelda?''

''I'm afraid so'' Zelda responded, putting on a sad smile.

''And you have no recollection of anything the other Zelda did?''

''Sorry…''

''So,'' Peach swallowed, ''You and I have never… you know…?''

''Met? I can't say that we have.'' Answered Zelda, Peach couldn't tell whether is was due to her innocence that Zelda didn't understand what she had insinuated or if she was just being kind.

''But…'' Zelda continued, ''we can introduce ourselves again, right now, without it having to be so loaded.'' She once again reached for Peach's hand.

Peach looked at the younger girl, who was smiling at her, with sadness in her eyes; after all, she had just heard that a precious friend of hers had been replaced. But still she took Zelda's hand in her own, shaking it once more. ''I'm princess Peach of the Mushroom kingdom,'' she said, ''But you can call me Peach''.

''And I'm Zelda of Hyrule, but Zelda will do just fine''.

* * *

When Peach got back to her room she took of her shoes and fell backwards on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she had a lot to digest. She thought back on the Zelda she used to know, her long straight hair, her blue eyes, the stern yet warm expression she would always have. Zelda had been one of the most selfless people Peach had ever met and yet she still made for a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

Although it had taken a while for the old Zelda and Peach to get accustomed to each other once they did they really got along. In time Peach had even discovered romantic feelings for the older princess which came as a big surprise to herself as she had always liked men and she used to take advantage of the abundance of attractive ones around her during the Smash Brothers tourneys. When the only white knights in your life are two middle-aged plumbers a princess, such as Peach, tends to get a little bit desperate to quench her thirst and so it hadn't taken her long to sleep around with a large array of fighters during her first and second time participating in Smash.

But she eventually came out to Zelda and everything changed.

If Peach had fucked the men then she had made love to Zelda, it had been sweet, it had been tender, it had been caring. That wasn't to say that there hadn't been men as well during that time, Zelda had had Link and Peach would pay that blue haired prince from Altea or that F-Zero racer a visit from time to time.

Eventually Zelda and Peach had decided to stop pretending and had started living together in Peach's room, sharing a bed every night, the same bed on which Peach now lay thinking about her.

But that all got replaced for some new girl who just happened to share a name with the kindest, sweetest, coolest person Peach had ever known. Peach couldn't deny that this new Zelda had more than a few cute points but nothing could compare to her Zelda.

She slowly closed her eyes, picturing all the little details of her lovers face when her eyes shot open, realising that she still had one burning question left unanswered. As such she stood up and walked out the door, completely forgetting to put her shoes back on.

* * *

Across the hallway from her she found the door labeled _Sheik_ and knocked on it. After a little while the door opened ever so slightly and without a sound, if she hadn't been paying close attention Peach would easily have missed it. From behind the door one piercing red eye looked at Peach as if to ask what she wanted.

Peach put her hand on the door pushing it open and revealing the ninja completely, ''Tell me,'' Peach demanded, ''If the one across the hall isn't the real Zelda, who are you exactly?''

Sheik looked at the evading princess annoyed, ''You already know…''. With these words Sheik tried closing the door but Peach put her strength to the test by holding it open.

''No, you don't get to speak to me in riddles about this,'' Peach exclaimed perhaps a bit more loudly than she had intended, ''I've had a rather emotional day and I want answers''.

Sheik sighed, ''fine, come on in''

As Sheik entered the apartment Peach closed the door and followed she found that Sheik's apartment was rather like her own or Zelda's, with big open spaces and large shelves for books.

Sheik lowered her mask to reveal the feminine face behind. ''I'm Zelda of Hyrule,'' she said, ''But you already saw me unmasked, didn't you?''

Now that she could see her whole face Peach realised that she had in fact seen this Zelda before, during her first tournament of Smash, this was the same blonde Zelda from the book that the new Zelda had shown her earlier today. ''Right,'' Peach spoke up, ''I do remember now, it's just… it's all just very confusing''.

''If you've no more business I would ask you to leave'' Sheik spoke, putting her mask back on.

Peach was offended by Sheik's harsh attitude, ''How can you not care about any of this?!'' she yelled at the ninja princess, ''There's this girl right across the hallway with your name, with **her** name, just acting like none of you even matter.''

''You're mistaken,'' Sheik said, ''She has her own name, it happens to also be Zelda, but she's not replacing anybody. The other Zelda, the one that you know so well, isn't here right now but that doesn't mean that she is gone for good, or that this girl can be blamed for you not getting to see your friend. She is her own person and you should treat her as such. Maybe you'll find a new friend in her, or perhaps a fierce opponent on the battlefield.'' Peach had never heard more than few words leave the ninja's mouth at a time so she was a bit taken aback by this monologue of sage advice. ''Now, if you don't need anything else, I do have some other stuff I need to get back to.'' Sheik continued and this time Peach obeyed and left the apartment.

Outside, on the hallway, the shame of having yelled at Sheik hit Peach and she wanted to go back to apologise but the door had already been closed again and the warrior and made it very clear that she wanted to be alone right now so instead Peach decided to finally pay her other friend, Daisy, a visit.

She walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to call it, while waiting on it she looked down and realised she had been walking in her socks this entire time. Just as she was about to turn around and go get her shoes the elevator opened and out stepped Marth holding a single small suitcase, while a humanoid dog person stayed in the elevator with one enormous suitcase next to her

''Hiya Princess, been a while,'' Marth greeted as they shuffled around each other so that Peach was now blocking the door to the elevator, her opportunity to put on her shoes was truly gone.

''Yeah,'' Answered Peach, ''It's good to see you again Marth,''

''I would love to catch up,'' he said, ''but I'm still unpacking so shall we do so later?''

''I'd love to,'' answered Peach, ''speaking of unpacking, that seems awfully small for you, don't you think?'' She pointed at the single suitcase Marth was carrying.

''Oh no, this is just the last of it, I've already made multiple trips up and down the elevator today.'' He then did what Peach had feared most he'd do, look down, ''Hey, may I be so bold as to ask where your shoes have gone of to milady?'' He knew she loved it when he spoke all chivalrous.

Nonetheless Peach had to think of a reason that didn't make her come across as some kind of ditz so she decided to play it flirtatious, ''I didn't put them on because it'll only slow down my undressing later'' she added a wink but afterwards feared that that might have been a bit too much. Luckily it hadn't been.

''Interesting,'' Marth responded eloquently, ''I would sure love to hear more about this theory, perhaps later tonight? You know where to find me…''. He gave her the flash of a smirk.

''We'll see,'' said Peach as she took a step backwards, finally letting the elevator door fall shut. As they rose higher Peach suddenly remembered that there was someone else in the elevator as well, she turned around and looked down to see the small dog-like person with a huge blush on her face after hearing what she just had.

Peach recognised her from the trophies she had studied earlier and seemed to recall her name to be Isabelle but because she didn't want to come across as forward she still asked for her name, ''I'm sorry you had to hear all that, but it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Peach and you are…?'' She bent her knees to be on level with Isabelle as she extended her hand.

''I'm Isabelle,'' the dog extended her paw and shook Peach's hand, ''I'm very happy to be here.''

While the elevator continued to rise both ladies kept up the small talk so when the elevator hit the 6th floor both ladies had gotten to know each other a little better, and as Peach watched the adorable thing slowly but surely move her giant suitcase out of the elevator she foresaw that the two of them would be getting along splendidly in the future. However Peach's destination was the very first door in the hallway so it had already become time for the ladies to say goodbye.

She promised Isabelle to get together sometime soon and watched her waddle to her own door before Peach knocked on Daisy's.

There was no answer.

So Peach knocked again.

No answer.

_She must not be in yet_ Peach thought to herself, and defeated she walked back to the elevator and returned to her own room.

* * *

It had been almost 8 hours since first meeting the new Zelda, and Peach had since eaten and fully unpacked but she still couldn't get her mind straight. Sheik's advice had been good but Peach didn't know if she could treat this girl as her own person when it meant not getting to be with the woman that she loved. It had been the only thing on her mind for the past few hours and Peach knew she had to do something to get her mind at ease or she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She weighed all her options for a bit but ended up deciding to cash in a certain rain check. She freshened herself up, put on some lipstick and some fancy parfum, purposefully left her shoes off and exited the apartment. Once in the hallway she made sure to check for anybody wandering around before she knocked twice on the door two removed from Zelda's.

Marth opened the door and was visibly excited to see her, ''Here I am,'' Peach said seductively, ''Now what was it again that you wanted to talk about?''

He couldn't think of a clever response so he just said: ''Come on in, princess.'' As he stood aside to allow her entrance.

Once inside Peach turned around and as soon as Marth had closed the door and faced her again she jumped at him, pressing her lips firmly against his. Although taken aback at first Marth quickly found himself kissing her back, using his tongue to ask for entrance to her mouth, which she allowed. As the two members of royalty made out Peach found herself pushing herself closer to him, which was possible since he wasn't wearing the pieces of armour he would wear during battle. Her fingers weaved through his hair, gripping his head in passion. His hands had found their way onto the small of her back to hold her firmly as their tongues wove around each other.

Without breaking the kiss Peach removed one of her hands from his head and used it to move one of his hands from her back to her butt, once there Marth made sure to grasp her left cheek firmly through the dress. This caused Peach to break away from the kiss as she yelped in shock. Marth looked at her to make sure he hadn't overstepped any boundaries but she just looked at him through half-closed eyelids and resumed kissing him. As she did she also slowly started undoing the belt that held his tunic in place, Marth noticed this and in response started undoing the lacing that held Peach's dress up. Peach finished first and broke away from the kiss again to pull his tunic off over his head. Once it was off Peach took a moment to take in his well-toned exposed torso before taking him by the hand and leading him to his own bedroom.

Once there Peach pushed Marth onto the large king-sized bed and, as she stood in front of him, undid the last of the lacing before taking her dress off as well. She was left in only her underwear and long, silky gloves as she straddled Marth before she resumed kissing him.

As they made out their hips started moving slowly out of an animalistic instinct to feel even better, through the fabric Peach could feel the rod in Marth's briefs getting harder and bigger as she applied a bit more pressure and moved a bit more. Her hands were now on his back to support herself while his right hand had found its way back to her rear and his left hand had started massaging her right breast through her bra, his fondling caused Peach to moan into his mouth.

Because she wanted to feel him even more directly she stopped kissing him and reached around her back to undo her bra, once this was done she tossed it aside. As he looked upon her naked, C-cup, breasts Marth softly whispered: ''You. Are. So. Beautiful.'' Before putting his left hand on her back to support her. Peach got the hint and leaned backwards, allowing Marth to put his mouth on her tits. While he was busy kissing her right breast his right hand was caressing her left.

Marth made sure to carefully and gently place kisses all over her rather sizeable mount, skipping the somewhat darker peak which stood erect. Once he had her moaning from all his butterfly kisses he stuck out his tongue and started going circles around her nipple, careful not to touch it yet. Once Peach had enough of all his teasing she put her hand on the back of his head and pushed him into her breast. Marth obliged all too happily and started sucking hard on her right nipple while pinching her left.

Peached moaned loudly and as Marth continued sucking her one nipple while rubbing the other between his fingers she started grinding their hips together even harder than before in an effort to give them both even more pleasure.

Once Marth stopped sucking to get some air Peach stopped her hip movement and pushed him back somewhat before getting on her knees in between his legs. She first undid his boots before slowly puling his socks off. She knew that Marth knew what was coming and she wanted to tease him a little bit. After the socks were off she grabbed the hem of his trousers and pulled them, and his underwear, off in one fell swoop. Marth was now completely naked, his penis standing proudly erect in front of her. Peach looked up at Marth, ''Nice,'' she said before grasping his rock hard member with her right hand.

Her glove was soft but chilly to the touch, yet Marth couldn't care less about her still wearing them as Peach started moving her hand up and down his shaft. He groaned in pleasure and Peach, assured she was doing a good job, moved her hand up-and-down even faster.

Eventually Peach loosened her grip and let go of his dick only to give it a slow lick with her tongue from base to tip before putting it between her lips. Only his head was in her mouth and she started swirling her tongue around it, hearing him moan above her at the great amount of pleasure he was receiving. She grabbed his balls with her left hand and, when he yelped in surprise, used the confusion to go down on his shaft. She bobbed her head for a little bit, each time going a bit further, all while fondling his testicles, until eventually she was deepthroating him and she felt the tip of her nose hit his pelvis. There she held him for a moment before sucking in hard, she then continued to bob her head along his length for a few minutes until she needed to get some air.

With a ''plop'' she released his dick from her mouth and she pushed him down further onto the bed before hovering over him, kissing him on the lips.

Marth swiftly flipped them both over and slid his right hand down her body, stopping at her panties. He ran the long side of his fingers across the wet spot on her underwear causing her to inhale sharply. He pushed in on the fabric where her entrance would be, extracting a long ''hmmmm'' from the princess as she shifted her hips in an attempt to get him to put them in fully already. Marth realised what she wanted him to do and entered her underwear from the top and ran his fingers across her well-shaven pussy. When he got to her entrance he pushed two fingers in slowly, at a bit of a weird angle since the fabric was still obstructing his hand. Nevertheless Peach moaned loudly and whispered in his ear ''harder''. This prompted Marth to finally pull her panties down to her ankles and add an additional finger inside her. Peach screamed in pleasure as Marth fingered her swiftly. Sometimes he would change up his technique and keep his fingers in deep, moving them around, as he used his thumb to stroke her clitoris.

Eventually Marth started to move his body down a bit and Peach realised what he was planning. But then she thought back to how Zelda had been the last person to give her oral pleasure and Peach realised that she wanted to keep it that way, at least for the time being. So she put her hands on either side of Marth's head to pull him back and she said, ''No, I want it inside, I want you to put it in.'' Marth looked her in the eyes before pulling his fingers out of her and kissing her deeply, he spread her legs a bit and put his own in between them. He used his hand to align his penis with her entrance before entering her fully in one fell swoop.

It had been a while since Peach had last had a man inside of her so she gasped as she felt their pelvises meet. Those gasps turned into moans loud enough for the neighbours to hear as he started moving, always making sure to leave the head in. His moves were fast and fluid, and because Peach had been so wet from all the foreplay his dick was well lubricated to boot. Sometimes Marth would tease her by just leaving the tip of his penis in, barely moving at all. It still felt good for Peach, she could tell he really liked only using the tip, but she still preferred it when he would slam into her, which he soon resumed to doing anyway.

Eventually Peach noticed Marth started to move somewhat slower so she looked him in the eyes and said that they should flip over, Marth pulled out and lay back on his back as Peach straddled him. Using her hand to line his dick up with her pussy she was amazed by how wet his dick felt, she hadn't been this wet in months. Once aligned she went down on his dick, using gravity to assist her in taking it all in, as Marth lay there he moved his hands up to her tits and started fondling them, pinching her nipples as she rode him.

Both of them kept this up for a while, both moaning loudly while doing so, until Marth warned Peach, ''I'm about to cum,''

Peach brought her hand down to rub her clitoris to hasten her own orgasm as she assured him, ''That's alright, you can cum. Cum inside me,'' Marth didn't need to be told twice and with one last, loud grunt did he let his penis erupt inside the princess.

Peach felt his cum shoot inside her and bounced on his dick a few more times to make sure he bottomed out. The feeling of his seed inside of her and her own ministrations of het clit got her over the edge only a few moments after Marth did, and as she clamped down around his phallus in orgasmic pleasure while she closed her eyes and screamed to the heavens did she finally forget about all the troubles she had had with the different Zeldas today.

* * *

Both had lain down for about 10 minutes when Peach started to get up, ''Well, thank you,'' she said as she put her clothes back on, ''that really was great. Maybe we can do this again some time?''

Marth, still naked, stood up, ''You don't have to go, you could stay for a while longer.''

Peach, however, had no intention of taking him up on this offer, ''That's sweet, but I really want to sleep in my own bed tonight. But I will see you later, okay?'' and with this she went off, back to her own apartment.

Once there she made sure to take her birth control before brushing her teeth and falling asleep, ready for another round of Smash.


	2. Chapter 2: Another kind of fight

Lucina had once seen her father and her mother be brutally slain by the forces of the Fell dragon Grima, countless of her allies were lost in the struggle as well. But when she traveled back in time to fight by her father's side once more, to defeat Grima before he could even fully appear, Lucina had been able to find happiness once more. Fighting by her father's side was what made her live worth living. Or at least, so she thought, until she found out that both of her parents would also be participating in the coming Smash Brothers tournament.

* * *

Lucina, her father Chrom, and her mother Robin, all traveled to the Smash Brothers coliseum together and when they got to the entrance Chrom exclaimed loudly how excited he was to finally be there. Lucina, meanwhile, checked around frantically to make sure nobody was looking at the them weirdly over her father's behaviour.

Lucina had quite enjoyed her last Smash Bros tournament, she enjoyed being away from the actual battlefield to be somewhere, relatively, safe where she could make new friends without fearing that they might die at any moment. But now that her father was here she feared that she might not have the chance to make so many new friends.

''Look at those,'' Chrom exclaimed as they entered the trophy ridden hallway at the entrance, pointing at all the various sculptures.

Before either of the ladies knew it Chrom had dashed over to the trophies of his wife and daughter to take a closer look.

''You know…'' Robin said as she walked over to him, ''you'll have plenty of time to look at me later tonight. But I think our daughter wants to get checked in first.''

Lucina had a gag reflex when she heard her mother say this but when both her parents looked back at her she smiled, glad that at least her mother understood what she needed.

* * *

After the three had checked in and gotten the keys to their apartments they moved to the north wing to unpack. Lucina had dreaded having to live in the apartment across the hall from her mom for the duration of yet another Smash Bros tournament but Robin shared some exciting news.

''For some reason they gave us separate apartments…'' Robin said, looking a map of the place, she was referring to her getting her old apartment on the fifth floor again while her husband got one on the sixth, ''But don't worry Lucina, I'll move in with your dad's''

Lucina realised that she probably should have seen this coming and yet this took her by complete surprise, ''Really?'' she asked.

''Yes,'' Chrom interjected, ''We're married for a reason, you know. Plus, this will give you some room away from us.''

Lucina felt extremely grateful; she loved both her parents dearly but she really did want to use this opportunity to be away from her normal life, at least for a while.

Chrom put his arm around Robin, ''We'll get set up upstairs, but will we have dinner together this first time at least?''

Unlike most other royals, who prefer to dine in the confines of their own apartment, Lucina knew that her father would much rather eat with as many people around as possible, ''Of course,'' she said, ''It would be my pleasure to introduce you to everyone.''

* * *

The east wing only had one dining hall and it seemed mostly unaltered from when Lucina last participated. She had been sitting there, having already gotten a meal, with the people she grew closest with last time, waiting for her parents for an hour or so now. Lucina was sitting next to Palutena and across from them, at the other side of the table, sat Luigi, Shulk, Corrin, and a new guy named Richter, who had apparently already become good friends with Luigi.

When Lucina spotted her parents entering the dining hall she waved at them until they noticed her and it wasn't long before they took a seat at the same side of the table as their daughter.

''Everybody,'' Lucina began, ''you already know my mum but this is my dad, Chrom, as well.''

There were general greetings thrown around for a little bit before Lucina introduced the rest to her father as well, ''Dad, this is Corrin, also a princess, from the legendary kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, it's a very complicated situation and we're not going into that now.''

Chrom and Corrin shook hands before Lucina continued, ''This is Shulk, he's sort of a visionary, he's able to see into the future.''

Chrom seemed really impressed, albeit a bit skeptical, over this.

''And this is Luigi, his broth…'' but Lucina corrected herself soon enough, ''No, he hunts ghosts and was one of the original twelve fighters in the very first Super Smash Bros tournaments.''

Lucina then arrived at Richter, who she had only met mere moments earlier, ''I believe his name is Richter, he think he also hunts ghosts or something,'' Richter seemed a bit annoyed over his half-baked introduction, ''As you can tell,'' Lucina continued, ''he's also new here so we haven't really gotten to know each other yet.''

''And lastly,'' Lucina diverted everyone's attention to the green-haired goddess besides her, ''This is my…'' She was about to say something but caught herself before actually saying it, Lucina then played with the words in her mouth a bit before starting again, ''This is Lady Palutena, Goddess of light, another good friend of mine.''

Chrom and Palutena shook hands, ''a pleasure,'' Palutena said, ''I've heard about much about you.''

''I hardly imagine there be much to hear.'' Chrom responded in his usual modest way.

The whole meeting had seemed to go well but yet the mood had shifted; Luigi, Shulk and Corrin all shifted uncomfortably but none of them spoke up.

While Chrom did not seem to register the shift in mood his wife did, and acted upon it; ''Come dear,'' she said pulling Chrom away from the group, towards the cafeteria, ''let's see what they're serving today.'' Leaving the six younger fighters to talk about what had just happened.

Lucina did not know what to say; Palutena just sat there with her arms crossed, not making eye contact with anyone; Luigi, Shulk, and Corrin did not want to get involved with anything; but Richter, much like Chrom, had not noticed the problem so he continued conversation as normal, ''So,'' he started, ''I had expected your parents to be a bit older, but they hardly look older than you.''

To alleviate the tension a bit Lucina decided to turn this into a joke, ''Oh gee, thanks for telling me I look old Richter. That's not a very nice thing to say to a lady.''

This managed to get an audible laugh out of both Shulk and Corrin, and Lucina could have sworn she even heard Palutena let out a chuckle.

''No, no,'' Richter hastily tried to retract what he believed had been seen as an insult, ''I meant that your parents also look young, they look like they're in their twenties or something. No, I think you look very pretty.'' He added that last part to make it up to Lucina somewhat.

''Flattery will get you nowhere, you know? I'm already taken.'' Lucina responded in a playful tone, pretending to be embarrassed, and Richter finally understood that she had been teasing him, so she decided to just answer him plainly, ''Well, it's a bit complicated: I actually come for a different future and I traveled back in time to save the world, and the lives of my parents, and I did so fighting by their sides.''

Richter could not tell if whether she was telling the truth or still having a laugh at his expense and this managed to clear the air for Luigi, Shulk, and Corrin who all resumed conversing like normal. Palutena, however, was not satisfied yet.

* * *

A few hours later Lucina decided to pay her lover a visit so she walked down to the fourth floor and knocked twice on the door all the way at the end of the hall. It was not long before Palutena opened up and the two stood there in an awkward silence.

''Hi,'' Lucina eventually spoke up, ''Can I come in?''

Palutena almost seemed a bit hesitant but it was not long before she said, ''of course, come on in.'' before turning around and leading Lucina into her apartment.

Lucina had been in the luxurious temple that Palutena's apartment appeared to be plenty of times already, so she instinctively made her way to the living room and sat down on one of the many luxurious sofas.

''Can I offer you something to drink?'' Palutena asked her and upon getting a simple nod of the head she disappeared into her own personal kitchen only to come out with a bottle of wine and two glasses a little later.

Palutena placed both glasses and proceeded to pour both of them, perhaps filled a bit more than Lucina would have liked, before seating herself on the sofa opposite of Lucina. ''So I guess we need to talk…'' Lucina started carefully.

''Hrmm,'' Palutena raised her eyebrows while taking a swig of wine, indicating that she wanted Lucina to start.

''I'm think…. No, what I mean to say is that I'm really sorry about not being able to tell them about us yet. But please… I'm trying.'' Lucina was clearly distressed, apologising and Palutena decided to comfort the younger girl by moving to her sofa so that she was now sitting besides Lucina.

Lucina wanted to cry but she could not, the years of hardship as an experienced warrior had taken that ability from her, so instead she merely looked down, gloomy, ''It's just that… back home, in Ylisse, there is no… there are no people like this, like us.''

Palutena finished taking another sip of her expensive wine before remarking: ''what? Gay?'' She always had a talent for putting it bluntly.

''… … yes,'' Lucina answered, she was still uncomfortable vocalizing it, ''It's just not something people are where I'm from. And I don't know… I don't want to disappoint them, you know?''

''Why? Are you embarrassed of me?''

''That's not what I mean,'' Lucina reacted almost annoyed at the idea that she would be, ''but we're both girls.''

Palutena was already halfway through her own glass of wine and saw that Lucina had not even touched hers yet, so Palutena moved Lucina's glass slightly closer in the hopes that she would notice while saying: ''Yes, we are both women, but it's not like this is some fluke or something. We've been together for over three years now and I think it's time for me to get acquainted with your parents.''

Lucina noticed Palutena's, not so subtle, reminder that she was provided a beverage and took a sip. She knew Palutena was right, they had been together ever since she confessed to fancying the goddess during the latter half of the previous tournament and they had even remained together during the period between Smash tournaments by frequently writing each other. Even though Lucina knew her lover was right it still did not feel like the right thing to her yet, ''I'm sorry but can we just keep on having what we have now? Do we really need to tell everybody else to be sure of what we feel?''

''I'm not asking you to tell everybody,'' Palutena was legitimately angry now, ''it's not like most people haven't noticed us anyhow. But I want you to just be open to your family about this, about us.''

''Why is this so important to you? Is this not good enough for you as is? Am I not good enough for you?!'' Lucina had shouted this last part and quickly felt embarrassed afterwards, so she put down her drink, ''I'm sorry…''

The apology also calmed Palutena down, who finished her glass before resuming in a very calm manner, ''I love what we have right now, I love you. But I think we should be moving forward with this, not standing still. Plus, I think your parents are lovely people, I'm sure they would be very supportive of you, of us.'' Palutena poured herself another glass of wine, ''they're your parents and family will always be there for you. As a bit of a mother figure myself I can say that if Pit ever shared something like this with me I would be behind him completely, he sure was there for me when I told him about us.''

Lucina's mouth fell open in shock but Palutena didn't notice until Lucina interrupted her, ''You told him?! You told Pit about us?!'' she was shouting again and clearly very upset.

Palutena had completely forgotten that she never told Lucina about telling Pit so she reprehended herself for having such a stupid slip of the tongue, but she remained calm nonetheless. ''Well, he was getting suspicious of the two of us and he promised to not tell anyone so I didn't think it was such a big deal.''

Lucina actually stood up in anger, ''You had no right!'' she exclaimed, ''You know exactly that I don't want people to know!''

Palutena's composure slowly started to falter, ''come on, it's not like our friends don't know either, so what is the big deal if Pit knows as well? He hasn't told anyone.''

Lucina knew Palutena was right, although they had never announced it it was quite obvious that Shulk, Luigi, and Corrin all knew what the two ladies were up to whenever they were left alone. ''That's not the point!'' She shouted however, ''I can't believe you would go around my back on this!''

Palutena also stood up at this point, ''I'm done lying about who I really am, and I'm not going to do so towards my servants! And if you're so embarrassed about us being together then maybe we shouldn't be!''

Suddenly both ladies were completely quiet; Palutena's words hung in the air, pressing down like a 10 ton weight. Both of them just stood there for, what felt like, an eternity when Lucina said: ''Alright,'' before turning around and moving towards the door.

''Luce, wait!'' Palutena, deeply regretting what she had said, tried to stop her girlfriend from leaving but Lucina just brushed her off, ''No, it's okay,'' Lucina said, ''We both have a lot to think about and I think I want to be alone right now.''

Without saying goodbye Lucina left Palutena's apartment. When she entered the hallway she crossed eyes with Little Mac, who was about to enter his own room. Normally Lucina would have been worried about what he would think seeing her come out of Palutena's apartment at this hour, but right now Lucina could not care less. So, without saying a word, she made her way to the staircase, and her own floor.

* * *

Lucina would not see Palutena at all the next day, something that became all the more obvious when she joined her friends for dinner. Together with Luigi, Shulk, Corrin, and Richter, she waited for the goddess before getting dinner but after 30 minutes it was all too apparent that she was not coming.

''So…'' Corrin broke the ice, ''I take it things didn't go all too well last night…?''

''What are you talking about?'' Lucina asked, keeping up appearances.

''Come on, we all know you two are an item,'' Corrin cut right through the bullshit, ''and from the way you introduced her to your parents last night and the fact that she's not here right now I'm guessing you two had a pretty bad fight.''

In truth: Richter hadn't been aware that Lucina and Palutena were dating as he had just arrived but he was respectful enough not to mention this and just keep quiet.

''Look,'' Corrin continued, ''it really isn't any of my business but an actual goddess fell for you,'' she made sure to emphasise the word 'Goddess', ''And you are about to let that go to waste because you're afraid of coming out. I have had to make some impossible decisions in my life myself, but this one seems pretty darn easy to me.'' Corrin looked towards their other friends for confirmation.

''She's right, you know?'' Shulk added, ''we create our own future, and it's up to you, and only you, to make sure that it's a good one. So go out there and do the right thing.'' Luigi and Richter just sat there, nodding in agreement.

''Thanks, you guys.'' Lucina said, truly moved by the words of encouragement from her friends.

''Also,'' Corrin added, ''I really like hanging out at her place and I won't forgive you if you're going to cost me that.''

* * *

That same evening, Lucina found herself back in front of Palutena's door. Twice she knocked once more. And once more did it not take Palutena long to open the door. ''Lucina,'' she exclaimed softly upon seeing her guest.

''Before you say anything,'' Lucina interrupted, ''I think you were wrong in telling Pit about us,'' at this moment Palutena started crossing her arms, not getting the apology she expected but Lucina continued, ''But it shouldn't have mattered. I love you and it shouldn't matter who knows it.''

''What are you saying?'' Palutena asked.

''I'm saying that I don't want to hide anymore, I have been fighting all my life to protect the people I love and I was so busy protecting our way of living that I became scared of introducing change to it. But I see now, that a world wherein I can't love you openly wouldn't be worth protecting. So that must mean I should be able to in this world.''

Palutena was completely taken aback by what she heard, so much so that she completely forgot that both of them were still standing in the hallway to her apartment. ''So, have you told them?''

''I've invited them over for dinner tomorrow at my place, I'm telling them then.'' Lucina explained, ''and to be honest,'' she added, ''I was kind of hoping that you would be so sweet as to help me with the cooking.''

Palutena loved cooking and she was completely aware that Lucina was trying to use this to get to her, but she also could not deny that is was working. ''Of course, I would love to,'' She exclaimed as she put her hands together, ''Oh but what to make the in-laws?'' Completely entranced by the idea of cooking for both Robin and Chrom, Palutena absent mindedly wandered back inside looking for a recipe. Lucina decided to follow her and closed the door behind her as she entered.

Lucina was amazed by how easily the whole fight had seemed to be forgotten by her girlfriend but in all honesty she would not have it any other way, Lucina smiled as she set to help Palutena.

* * *

About an hour later Palutena had finally settled on a dish that she had found by scrolling past various dishes on a strange golden device as Lucina sat behind her, looking over her shoulder at what Palutena was doing. As Palutena was listing all the ingredients they would be need to prepare her vegetable surprise Lucina's left hand starting gliding, not so subtly, towards Palutena's left breast. As Lucina started massaging the globe Palutena, without looking up from her device, said: ''I'm noticing.''

Lucina was not about to apologise, ''Look,'' she said, ''When I woke up this morning I thought that I might never get to feel them ever again, so now I'm just reveling in the fact that I can still enjoy them.''

''Well, at least do it right then,'' Palutena remarked and she put her hands behind her neck to unclasp her necklace. After Palutena had carefully placed the enormous piece of jewelry on a nearby table she pulled down the top part of her dress, exposing both of her breasts to the air.

Lucina, happy as a schoolgirl just invited to prom, went to work groping both breasts. Palutena was quite well endowed and Lucina loved the feeling of the soft flesh between her fingers, she would massage them for a little while, making sure to avoid the small nipples, before she started to draw circles around the peaks using her index fingers. Palutena, meanwhile, tried not to look up from the recipe she was still pretending to be reading as she was slowly getting more and more aroused. When Lucina noticed that drawing circles around the nipples had made them nice and firm she decided to pinch both of them at the same time, eliciting a moan from the green haired goddess.

Palutena decided that she had had enough of the teasing, so she carefully put the device away before turning around to face her lover.

''What?'' Lucina asked with a cocky smirk.

Without saying anything Palutena started kissing the younger warrior, when Lucina started kissing her back Palutena also grabbed Lucina's hands in her own and guided them back towards her breasts. As their tongues battled and Lucina's hands continued their work on Palutena's chest both girls let out a series of soft moans into each others mouth. Eventually the girls had to break off the kiss to get some air and Palutena used this opportunity to start tugging at Lucina's tunic. Lucina, getting what Palutena was trying to do, swiftly removed her own tunic, boots, undershirt, and leggings, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

Immediately after Lucina had removed the articles Palutena resumed their passionate kiss, but while she was assaulting the princess' mouth she was also using her hands to expertly undo the clip of Lucina's bra. Lucina felt her bra getting more loose so she decided to just do away with the thing. Palutena looked at her lover for a moment: Lucina was flat-chested and had a very strong built, much unlike the goddess herself, aside from a few small scars along her lower body her skin was still very smooth and it was clear that Lucina took pride in her being a woman, as well as a warrior.

''You might start to drool if you keep staring, you know?'' Lucina remarked with a hint of awkwardness.

''Huh?'' Palutena replied, trying to act as innocent as she could; unfortunately Palutena was a pretty awful actress, but Lucina did not let that ruin the mood.

Suddenly Palutena shot towards Lucina's left nipple, enveloping it in her mouth and sucking hard on it. Surprised by the sudden amount of pressure on her sensitive peak Lucina inhaled sharply, only to enjoy the feeling when she started relaxing a moment later.

As Palutena shifted her attention towards the ignored other peak she also used her hands to run across Lucina's well-toned lower torso. As Lucina placed her own hands on the back of the goddess' head to encourage her, Palutena's hands inspected every millimetre of Lucina's pecks until finally arriving at her panties. Lucina gasped when she felt Palutena's long fingers run across the outside of her panties, applying a bit of pressure on the lower lips that had moistened the fabric somewhat.

Lucina put both her hands on the sides of Palutena's head to direct it upward, ''I want to do it, like that…'' she said in a whisper when they were on eye level with each other.

Palutena, knowing exactly what she meant, simply stood up from the couch and took Lucina by the hand to direct her to the bedroom.

Palutena's bed was truly enormous, easily suitable for more than 10 people to sleep in, and once the girls reached it they both stripped down until they were completely nude. Without taking the time to admire each others beauty the lovers intertwined again, hands roaming bodies as their tongues coiled around each other, their eyes closed to focus more on the feel of the touch.

Eventually Palutena pushed her girlfriend down onto the bed. Lucina crawled up, backwards, until she was about in the middle of the large piece of furniture. Palutena soon followed but when she was about to reach the young warrior she turned around so that her feet would reach Lucina first, she crawled up a bit more until she faced Lucina's most private treasure. Lucina was clean shaven, she had done so in preparation for this moment even if the original intention was only to apologise. Lucina, meanwhile, was presented Palutena's nether region, including the small tuft of green hair that adorned it. With her lover's knees next to her head, Lucina did not wait for Palutena to make the first move as she started kissing the inside of the thighs presented to her, slowly moving upward with her mouth as she switched between the two legs. Until, eventually, reaching that sweet core that had been the only thing on her mind for a fair while now. Without hesitation Lucina ran her tongue across the clitoris hidden between those lips.

The green-haired goddess yelped when she felt the warm and wet tongue of her partner glide across her own bundle of nerves. To repay the favor she decided to reach around her own head with her left arm and use her long, slender fingers to run across Lucina's weak point before slowly inserted one of them into her folds. The earlier teasing had aroused Lucina very much, and this was evident to Palutena as her finger was coated in the thick liquid that came from her partner. Palutena would wiggle her finger around a bit after every time she thrust it in, pump then wiggle, pump then wiggle; and when she heard the stifled moans of encouragement coming from Lucina below her, she decided to also have a taste of the warrior's treasure in much the same way Lucina had been pleasuring her.

As Lucina felt that godly tongue run laps across her clitoris while that long, slender finger was working her entrance it became all the harder for her to focus on the pleasing she was doing herself. Lucina wrapped her arms around Palutena's legs above her and stopped her own licking for a moment to really revel in the experience. ''Hmmm… Oh yes, that's nice,'' she moaned and this prompted Palutena to keep at it. Lucina also returned to working her lover as she tightened the grip she had on her legs. Whenever they had sex Lucina would always be amazed by how wet the goddess could get, and today was no exception. Because of their positions some of Palutena's wetness would sometimes drip down on Lucina's face but she did not mind one bit. Happily she lapped up all the juices that were between those pink folds and she would clean up her own face with just as much pleasure.

Eventually Palutena shifted her hips a bit to indicate that she wanted to get up as her back had started to hurt a bit because of the position. Lucina let go of her legs and stopped her ministrations as her partner got off of her. Lucina sat up just as Palutena did and they both leaned in to taste themselves on each others lips. Palutena eventually broke the kiss, ''All that licking has gotten me thirsty,'' she said, ''Do you want anything?''

Lucina declined the offer and saw her lover walk off towards the bathroom to get herself some water. Meanwhile, the blue haired princess put one hand on her right breast and the other between her legs as she fingered herself, waiting for Palutena's return.

Lucina closed her eyes as she rubbed her clitoris with her index and middle finger, squeezing her breast she thought of how innocent she had been before Palutena showed her true love. Although it had been over three years ago she still remembered how her first partner-induced orgasm felt, how Palutena had managed to show her wonders she had never even been able to dream of. As Lucina continued her own rubbing, letting a soft moan out every now-and-again, she realised she was slowly becoming less wet as time continued. But this realisation was cut short by a sultry ''ooooh, couldn't you wait for me?'' coming from the doorway. Lucina opened her eyes to find Palutena standing there, looking at her as she took one last sip from her glass before putting it aside and making her way over to her blue-haired partner. As soon as Palutena had her knees on the bed Lucina grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped them over, so that she was now on top with the goddess below her.

Before Palutena could respond Lucina went in for a passionate kiss, and it was not long before their tongues intertwined like only the tongues of lovers can. As they continued making out Lucina would press their bodies together, so that her own small breasts were rubbing up on the larger ones of her partner. Every once in a while their hardened nipple would brush up against each other as the younger girl grinded their pelvises on one another (this, of course, did little to stimulate either woman but it was a primal instinct nonetheless).

Eventually Lucina moved off of the green-haired beauty, broke the kiss and, with one last peck on the lips, moved her head towards the bosom of her desire, kneading the left breast in her hand Lucina twirled her tongue around the right nipple, eliciting soft grunts from up above. Encouraged by the vocal affirmation Lucina started sucking on the nipple in question as she felt two soft hands run through her own hair, gripping her head tightly so that she would not be able to let up. The hand she had used for massaging that deliciously large orb of softness now traveled further downward until, once again, arriving at those wet folds. Using her right elbow to support herself Lucina put her right arm under the goddess to hold her tightly as she plunged two fingers into her lover.

Lucina knew Palutena liked it rough so she went at it with speed and precision, she pumped her ring- and middle finger in and out of her partner, amazed by how wet Palutena still was. It was not long before she would keep her fingers inside as far as she could to wiggle them around to truly feel the insides of the goddess, while Lucina did this she also used the thumb on that same hand to rub the clitoris. This required an extraordinary amount of dexterity on Lucina's part but she knew Palutena loved it so it was all worth it.

In response Palutena lifted Lucina's head up from her tit and brought it back up to eye-level, she looked deep into her lover's eyes and whispered: ''I love you.'' Before smashing their lips together once more in passion. Lucina, moved by these three beautiful words, held Palutena ever tighter in her arm as she continued her ministrations. Palutena had to break the kiss multiple times to allow herself to moan louder and louder until finally she said: ''I'm close, it's close, I'm cumming,''

Lucina put her head beside Palutena's and rubbed her clit harder than before until she could feel her lover tense up completely before going limp. With a satisfying ''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,'' Palutena felt that warm coil inside of her tightening up before finally releasing and Lucina pulled her fingers out.

Lucina fell down next to Palutena and the two stared lovingly into each others' eyes, Lucina brought her wet hand up to Palutena's face who gladly took the fingers that had given her so much pleasure into her mouth to clean them up, as had become a bit of a tradition between the two ladies.

''Look at what you make me do,'' Palutena exclaimed after she let Lucina pull her fingers back out of her mouth. The goddess then started running her own hands down to her partner's core but she was stopped by the young warrior, ''that's okay,'' Lucina said, ''just let me, just let me stay for a while.''

Palutena knew exactly what Lucina needed so she opened both her arms for the younger girl to curl up in a little ball next to her and swiftly fall asleep.

_I hope this moment can last forever._


	3. Bonus: The start of someone special

Chrom and his wife Robin stood in the doorway, thanking their daughter and her girlfriend for the lovely meal and wishing them a good night as they themselves headed up to their shared room on the sixth floor. Once there Robin threw off her coat and boots and Chrom went into the kitchen for something to drink, when he came back with a glass of water he found Robin had already thrown herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

''I'm so happy for the both of them.'' She softly spoke without gazing up at her husband.

''Yes, they seem to good together,'' Chrom reacted as he undid himself of his boots followed by his cape and most everything but his tunic, ''But I must say that this came as quite the surprise. I always imagined our daughter would end up marrying someone like Gerome or Inigo.''

''Really? How daft can you be?''

''OW! What did I do to deserve such an insult?''

''Of course she likes girls,'' Robin explained, sitting up to look at Chrom, ''didn't you notice how she was when she first introduced you to Palutena?''

''Didn't she just say she was a friend?'' Chrom now stripped until he was in nothing but his briefs, his usual sleepwear. He nudged Robin, who was lying on top of the covers, a bit to the side so that he would be able to get into the bed.

''Gods! Your such a doofus.'' Robin exclaimed as she got off of the bed to get into her pyjamas and allow her husband entrance.

''I'll ask you not to use Palutena's name in vain,'' Chrom joked before pondering into the middle distance, ''there sure are a bunch of interesting people here, even just in those that Lucina spends her time with…''

''Yes, but they seem like good people,'' Robin, now in her pyjamas and with her hair undone, got into the bed on the other side, ''At least Lucina seems happy here. I think it's good for her to be away from the war for a while.''

Chrom turned the light on his side off but then Robin asked, ''Do you mind if I read for a bit?''

He did not mind at all, ''no, go ahead.'' And he turned to his side, facing away from his wife and the light on her side of the room.

* * *

The Exalt of Ylisse had been lying awake for about half an hour now, he was still resting so it did not bother him but it was hard for him to fall asleep while the room was still lightened.

''Are you still up?'' He heard Robin ask softly. Chrom, in response, just gave an affirmative groan.

''Do you want to have sex?'' the casual manner with which his wife asked him this shocked Chrom, so much so that he sat up a bit to look at her. Robin had since closed the heavy book she had been reading and was looking him right in the eyes, she was serious about this. They had had sex plenty of times before this but those times it had always been in a moment of passion, never as calculated as this.

''Gods, Robin, what spurred this on?''

''Who's using her name in vain now?'' Robin chuckled to herself, ''Well I was feeling a bit horny and I think it's time we should get started.''

''Get started?''

''On our daughter, I mean. She has turned into such a wonderful young lady, and I think we owe it to both her and Palutena to make sure she actually gets here.''

In truth Lucina had not been born yet, she was the daughter of Chrom and Robin in the future, brought back to their time trough magical forces.

Chrom was trying to think of a good response but instead just put his right hand on the back of her head and kissed his wife passionately. Robin, not expecting such a sudden move, eventually closed her eyes and put her book down next to the bed before opening her mouth, letting Chrom's tongue in. As their wet appendages intertwined and lapped at each other Chrom's left hand snaked its way under Robin's top, finding her right breast and roughly cupping it. The satin clothing hugged the back of his hand, giving Chrom just enough room to fondle the soft flesh, feeling her hardened nipple on the palm of his hand.

After a few minutes of doing this Chrom broke the kiss, he saw Robin open her eyes just a bit until she was staring at him through half-closed eyelids. He had never seen her with this much… this much lust. She smoothly turned the two of them over, straddling him and throwing the covers off of both of them, quickly getting rid of her pyjama top so she was left only in her panties. Robin went in for another kiss and Chrom was taken aback by the energy his wife was displaying, not that he minded it one bit. While her tongue was fighting with her husband's Robin started moving her hips back and forth so that her own wet core could feel every millimetre of that rock-hard phallus, hidden in those briefs underneath her.

When both needed air they would break the kiss off again, only to immediately bolt towards each other to resume it. Even through the two layers of fabric Chrom could still feel exactly how wet Robin's nether region had become, it made her panties stick to her folds and Chrom knew that if he were to take a look he would be able to see every little detail of her dripping-wet pussy. Feeling this soft, wet, and warm part rub against his own, oh so sensitive, rod felt like heaven to the Exalt and he wanted his wife to feel just as good, if not better. So he pushed her up a bit so she was sitting straight up and held her sides with both hands. When he held her body like this, just underneath her breasts, she felt so small to him and it made him feel like he was big enough for her to rely on him, it did wonders for his self-esteem. The grinding she had been doing was significantly more difficult in this position so their movement slowed down and this allowed Chrom a moment to simple bask in his wife's beauty. Her beautiful face with those large, brown eyes and that soft and round nose. Her long ashen hair, now draped over her shoulders as she had undone it before going to bed. Her large, soft boobs, with in the centre those smaller, darker nipples; hardened just for him. Everything about her seemed magnificent but the look she was giving him was the single most exhilarating thing he had ever seen, it seemed to scream 'I want you' in a more passionate manner than words could ever. So he shot his head forward and kissed his wife hard on the neck, where the side of her jaw met her ear. He knew she loved the pressure there and was not surprised when he was rewarded with a load moan.

The grinding of their cores had now completely come to a halt but neither party paid this any mind as Chrom kissed the right side of her neck up and down furiously, before switching to the left one, all while his left hand massaged her right boob and the bundle of nerves standing proudly erect at its centre.

''Hmmmmm, ah, oooh, hmmm,'' were the only sounds coming out of the tactician for a good few minutes while her husband showed her pleasure she couldn't believe she had once not known. Eventually Robin moved back a little bit, still allowing Chrom to continue his assault of kisses on her throat but giving her enough room to run her hand over his briefs, feeling his member twitch at the sudden contact. Keeping her head up to allow her husband access to her neck she pulled his hard cock out of his briefs and tightly grabbed it without looking.

Chrom could feel her warm hand roughly moving up and down along his shaft, he gave a groan of appreciation to let Robin know he liked what she was doing. Apparently this was all the motivation she needed because she pushed his head back with her other hand and slid herself down his legs, pulling his briefs along with her until the garment reached his feet. With a wink she pulled his briefs off of his legs, leaving him completely naked, before she also undid herself of her panties. She started crawling back up but stopped when her face reached his penis, she gave it a thoughtful look and Chrom knew exactly what that look meant. Before he could even say anything she leaned down and gave the head of his member a kiss, before enveloping it in her mouth. The softness of her lips, the warmth of her mouth, the pressure of her tongue, it all worked together to deliver a blowjob of immense pleasure. Chrom grunted and Robin took this praise as reason to start bobbing her head up and down his shaft. They had been married for several years now and it had not been long before they both knew exactly what the other liked, so Robin was now using all the experience she had gathered over the years to suck him off with such vigor and passion that Chrom could not get enough of it. He would have loved it if they were to continue like this, it was not uncommon for the two of them to only do oral on each other for a night, he would go down on her after she would finish him and make her see stars, but Chrom knew tonight was no such night. So when Robin removed his cock form her mouth in order to get some air he put both of his hands on the side of her head and guided her towards his own face.

With his hands still on her head they made out again, Chrom could taste his own tarty taste on her lips but he could not have cared less. Both closed their eyes as their tongues, once again, intertwined. He could feel that Robin was using her hand to try and maneuver his dick towards her entrance; and suddenly, he was inside.

The tip of his penis was now inside his beautiful wife once again, her tight and wet pussy enveloped his member slowly but surely as she was moving down on him until their pelvises met. _Was there ever a getting used to this feeling? _Her insides applied pressure to every millimetre of his length and although she distributed her weight by placing her legs on either side of him, he still loved feeling Robin press down on him. Chrom had been moving to sit slightly more up so that Robin could sit upright as they continued making out and she started rocking her hips. Robin rode him by both moving up and down as well as moving back and forth, making sure his penis explored every nook and cranny of her pussy. Their lips distanced from each other and her moaning that followed was music to his ears, ''ah, oh, ah, ugh, hmm''. When Chrom saw Robin close her eyes he knew that she was focusing her entire being on feeling the raw and carnal pleasure that they were both experiencing. Chrom placed both his hands on her hips to help her keep pace as Robin rode him for another few minutes.

Eventually Robin slowed her pace, she was clearly getting tired from all the work she had been doing, ''Can we switch?'' she asked.

Robin got off of her partner and they fumbled around until Robin was lying on her back and Chrom was hovering over her. He was about to enter her again when he had a better idea; with his muscular right arm he lifted her left leg over his shoulder, and with his branded left he did just so with her right. Robin had always loved to fuck with her legs up and Chrom knew this full well, so slowly, teasingly, did he enter her again. She made shallow gasps of air under him and he could feel her inner walls caress his cock more tightly and yet more softly at the same time due to her extreme arousal. When he finally bottomed out he looked his wife in the eyes, ''Please,'' she whispered and this was all he needed to hear.

With his hands on either side of her he started moving his hips fast and precise, he would slide back until only the head of his dick remained inside of her only to slam himself back down, balls deep. Robin could not contain herself anymore and as she was penetrated harder and more passionate than usual she screamed her lungs out of pleasure; neither minded if the neighbours would be able to hear, they only cared about each other right now.

Because Robin had her legs, upwards, on Chrom's chest he was able to go harder and faster than any other position would allow them. The angle was also slightly more upward, meaning that he reached deeper inside of her. They continued like this for a while, with him slamming in and out, in and out, never letting his head leave her entrance. He let out deep grunts with every thrust to let her know that he too was feeling insanely good.

After a few minutes of doing this he started feeling a bit too good, however, ''I'm sorry,'' he said to her, ''But if we keep this up I'll cum.''

Neither of them was ready to end it just yet so Robin instructed him to slow it down, ''How would you like it?'' she asked him.

Chrom had to think on this for a short moment, he was not very good with split-second decisions, those were more her thing. He did think of something however so he told her to get on her hands and knees. She did just that and now presented her beautiful plumb ass to him, Chrom looked at how his normally composed wife was now presenting herself almost as an animal in heat, seemingly only wanting one thing: him. Without waiting a second longer, he grabbed her hips and swiftly penetrated her once more. Robin was still very wet, even after all this time, and it allowed Chrom to easily continue pounding her. When he moved his own hips forward he would also pull her closer to him so that their sexes would meet in the middle. Robin loved being fucked this roughly and it made her lose the strength in her arms so she had to keep herself steady on her elbows rather than her hands.

''Keep going, keep going, yes, yes,'' she shouted. Eventually Robin brought her right hand down to her clit, she was now lying only on her left shoulder, and started roughly rubbing it to bring herself closer to a climax.

Chrom saw Robin do this and realised he would only have to hold out a little longer if they were to cum together, so he gritted his teeth and continued with his pace despite him being pretty tired and very near the edge of his own completion. Loud, sloppy sounds filled the room, combined with the loud moans form her and the deep grunts from him.

''Ooh baby,'' Robin said, ''cum with me, cum with me, give it to me,'' before tightening up herself and letting out a near silent scream as she came harder than she had in recent times. Chrom felt her pussy tighten around him and saw Robin achieve complete ecstasy, this all sent him over the edge as well and with three more deep thrusts he felt himself release inside of her. Shot after shot of warm semen entered her deepest reaches. His seed would now be hers. When he was finally done cumming Chrom pulled out and Robin fell down on her side.

Robin curled up into a little ball and when Chrom looked down at her now he could see some of his seed leaking out of her, he smirked at the sight. He fumbled around, looking for the covers that she had thrown off of them, and when he found them he threw them over the both of them. The blanket enveloped them in warmth and coziness.

''Hmmm,'' she made a content sound before she moved her hand over her other shoulder to reach at Chrom. He moved his whole body closer to hers so that they were spooning before interlocking his fingers with hers. When she felt his hand she brought it down to her belly and placed it there, immediately he started caressing her tummy.

''I really hope this is it,'' she mumbled, ''I would love such an awesome daughter.''

Chrom could not help but smile at this, ''Yeah, me too.''


	4. Chapter 3: A new familiar feeling

''So how come we haven't been able to get together like this yet since we arrived? Have you found yourself a new guy or something?'' Peach asked her fellow princess, and best friend, Daisy.

It had already been two weeks since all the fighters had first arrived at the coliseum and the battling had since started, yet these two princesses had not been able to find a moment to chat besides the occasional meetings in the hallways. And so they used this moment, while they were in the stands watching a fierce match between Shulk and Corrin, to catch up.

Daisy was always enthusiastic and full of energy, so she replied in her usual demeanor, ''Heck yes I did! I'm not gonna sit around on my butt all day.''

Peach, looking at how Shulk used his foresight to dodge all of the dragon-princess' attacks rather than her friend, wittily responded, ''You would rather lie down, I take it''. This earned her a soft punch to the shoulder from her best friend.

''Puh-lease, like you haven't been doin' the dirty yourself, heck I bet you were on your back the very day we all arrived, that's why I couldn't find you.''

Daisy knew her so well, _So I guess we just missed each other that day, _Peach thought to herself.

''Well if you must know,'' Peach started, ''I have been seeing the king of the kingdom of Altea, his name is Marth.''

''ooh, real royalty, look at you go girl!''

''So, who is it that you have been spending those late hours with?''

''A lady shouldn't tell, right?'' Daisy winked at her, ''all I'll say is that he was one of the first people I've met and that he can keep going at it for hours…'' She really drew out that last word to allow this piece of information to really sink in.

Peach disliked her friend not telling her who it was that she had been seeing, especially after she had just revealed hers, and although she was much too proper to show her friend how she was feeling Peach was near certain that Daisy knew exactly what went on in her head. Luckily, the tension was broken when the match they had been watching suddenly ended. Shulk, who had been dodging every attack by Corrin up to this point, suddenly seemed to freeze in place, allowing Corrin to cut him across the shoulder with her Yato, knocking him off the stage.

''I wonder what happened there.'' Peach said aloud, not really to anyone on particular.

''Who knows,'' Daisy responded nonetheless, ''Maybe he has a foot fetish or something and just looked down.''

Peach could not help but let out a giggle at this, ''Who knows…''

The next match was going to be between Wolf and Greninja; but Daisy, who had a match of her own coming up, had no intention of watching another one so she stood up. Before she left she turned around however, ''You know what we should do tonight?'' she asked Peach, ''We should totally have a girls night at those hot springs I've been eyeing ever since I got here. You know, just get some of our friends together and relax.''

''You mean my friends, I take it.'' Peach knew Daisy could take all the teasing, ''How many friends could you have possibly made in just this short while? Aside from your mystery man, of course.''

''I know Rosy…'' Daisy pouted before suddenly acting her usual self again, ''but great, so it's a promise. It'll be to celebrate my first victory.''

''You would have to win first…''

''It'll be fine,'' Daisy said as she ran off, ''See you at 10!''

With a sigh Peach looked at her friend running away, she really had not had any say in the matter. Now she just had to decide on who else to bring.

* * *

The hot springs were a recent addition to the leisure accommodations of the Smash coliseum, nobody knew exactly where they had come from or how it was possible but beyond the garden outside of the western wing was the new, large, rocky area. Once inside fighters could choose from one of three baths, the men's, the women's, and the mixed baths, although the latter was mostly used by the anthropomorphic fighters.

* * *

At exactly 10 that evening Peach, alongside fellow-princess Rosalina and her new friend Isabelle, arrived at the baths. With the person who had earlier actually lost her fight with Pac-Man nowhere to be seen, the three ladies entered by themselves and quickly got undressed in the changing room. Peach could not help but steal a couple of glances at Rosalina as she was getting undressed, Peach discovered a few years prior that she was attracted by the female body and Rosalina seemed to possess the perfect specimen. Her long, slender, legs. Skin as pure as snow with her platinum blonde hair draping graciously down. Even her boobs looked amazing, large but not too large, with small pink nipples that were just asking to be teased. But Peach restrained herself, as she had always had to do whenever seeing the princess from outer space.

The girls grabbed their towels and headed out to find the baths, to their surprise, completely empty. The three ladies lowered themselves into the water with a near synchronised ''Aaaaah''. The water had a perfect temperature, not too warm but just warm enough to make you feel like all of your bones just turned to gelatine. Peach felt the warm water swirl all around her nude form, enveloping her like the arms of a lover, she understood why Lucas and Pit always came here after a fight.

''This is nice, thanks for inviting me.'' The small dog-person, who was sitting more towards the edge of the bath, said, ''I always have trouble knowing how to relax so this is great.''

''Of course, we are friends, are we not?'' Peach responded.

Rosalina, who had not had much of an opportunity to talk to Isabelle yet chimed in, ''Why don't you relax more often? Is school keeping you busy?''

''Oh no,'' Isabelle responded, a bit shocked, ''People always say I look young but I actually have an important job as secretary to the mayor.''

Even Peach, who had spend multiple hours with the newcomer, had always assumed her to be a child so this piece of information came much to the shock of both princesses.

''Isabelle,'' Peach started, ''How old are you exactly?''

''I am 28 years old,'' Isabelle reported proudly, ''at least in dog years.''

''Huh…'' Both Peach and Rosalina had to really let this sink in for a moment so both ladies just stared blankly ahead for a few minutes. Isabelle did not want to intrude on their pondering session either so all three just sat in silence until they were interrupted by a new voice: ''Heya gang, sorry we're late.'' There stood Daisy, proudly displaying her naked body, and behind her a more modest Zelda, clad only in the towel that she had been provided.

_Zelda…_ Peach still was not accustomed to seeing her like this, the faker, the phony. _If everyone is supposed to be here then where is the real Zelda, where is my Zelda?_

As the two latest arrivals got into the bath as well Rosalina, seemingly aware of the situation, took a concerned glance at Zelda, and then at Peach.

''So I thought I was coming here all alone,'' Daisy started explaining, ''But as I was walking we met and we got to talking, she said she knew you, Peach, so I hope you don't mind me bringing her.''

''Of course I do not mind,'' Peach responded before turning to Zelda, ''I'm always happy to see you Zelda.'' She said through a painful smile.

Apparently Daisy had not bothered asking the name of the princess she had just brought with her because hearing Peach say it aloud elicited a shocked response, ''Wait a minute, Zelda? Peach, is this…''

''No she's not,'' Peach quickly interrupted her best friend, before she and Zelda abridged the whole situation with reincarnation and the different Zeldas.

When they were done Daisy carefully spoke up again, to see if she had understood everything, ''So you're another person entirely and the two of you have never… you know…?''

''Met? No, not before two weeks ago.'' Peach feigned ignorance.

* * *

The five ladies then continued to enjoy the water while discussing the matches earlier that day and what everyone had been up to between Smash Bros tournaments until, eventually, Peach turned her attention towards Daisy again.

''So, Dais, now that it is just us girls all alone, let's hear about your new guy.''

Rosalina, who normally was not up for much gossip, suddenly straightened herself up, ''A new guy? Pray tell.''

''It's no big deal, we only see each other at night when we…'' Daisy seemed to suddenly realise that Isabelle was there as well, ''when we talk…''

Peach laughed at this, ''Oh please, I think this 28-year-old secretary can handle the idea of you having sex.''

''28-year-old?!'' Daisy looked over at Isabelle, then back to Peach to make sure she wasn't pulling her leg, then back to Isabelle, ''Huh…'' Daisy also needed a moment to let this sink in.

''So I guess you're not going to tell us who this mystery man is, eh?'' Zelda chimed in, ''I guess we can only speculate…''

''Oh, I bet it's Pit,'' Peach proposed, ''and you're teaching that innocent little boy to be a man.''

''No no,'' Isabelle went, ''I think it's that mystery man, Joker.''

''I think it's Snake, you always loved guys with facial hair.'' Rosalina stated calmly.

''Oh, what about, that big guy?'' Zelda said, ''what's his name? Dedede!''

This had everybody in laughs, even Peach who had to admit that this Zelda could be very charming when she wanted to be.

After everyone had simmered down Daisy spoke up again, ''No, if you must know. You were right Rosy, I have been seeing Snake. And let me tell you, when he goes down on you, just… wow.''

Although most of the girls couldn't hide their blush as they listened to Daisy Peach pressed on, ''Oh, really? Well maybe you should show me sometime.''

''Maybe I will, I don't have plans for later tonight…''

Isabelle was greatly embarrassed by their shameless flirting, while Rosalina only rolled her eyes. Zelda, however, went in for some sort of clarification, ''So wait, are you saying the two of you are also lovers?''

''I wouldn't say we're lovers…'' Peach explained, ''But a girl has got to get her rocks off every-now-and-again, you know? You would be amazed how well Dais here knows her way around a woman's body.''

''Don't give me all the credit,'' Daisy said seductively as she made her way over to Peach in the bath before spinning around so she was pressing her bosom to Peach's back, ''You're quite the talent yourself,'' she started bluntly fondling Peach's boobs underwater and quickly nibbled her ear, ''after all, it's your fingertips that always make me scream the loudest…'' Daisy's right hand now drifted lower and lower until she reached that most sacred of treasures, clearly wet from more than just the water.

''Please stop!'' Rosalina said blankly, pulling Peach and Daisy back to reality where they found that although the space princess was able to keep her composure the other occupants of the bath had turned beet red from their public display. Daisy pulled away from Peach and backed off to the spot she had left to fondle the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

''Sorry about that, girls, we got a little carried away…'' Peach apologised trying to keep her composure.

''I'd say.'' Isabelle reacted, ''I haven't seen people be that shameless since I walked in on the mayor doing it in his office.''

This shocking anecdote brought up a question within Peach and this would, in turn, help divert the conversation away from the fact that a few moment ago she had been willing to go at it right then and there with her best friend, ''Say Isabelle, do you ever have sex?''

The other girls all seemed shocked by this question but then turned their heads to Isabelle because it had gotten them curious as well.

''Oh yes, quite often in fact,'' Isabelle stated, despite the bluntness of her answer she was clearly embarrassed, ''I find it a great way to help alleviate some of the stress from work.''

''So are there a lot of dog-people where you come from?'' Daisy was the first to respond while the others first had to readjust their views of the cutesy secretary.

''A few, but really I am attracted to all types of men, both animals and humans turn me on.''

''Oh really? So have you found anyone here yet?'' Daisy leaned in to get the scoop, ''Or is there at least someone who has your attention?''

Isabelle had to think on this for a minute before responding, ''hmmm, I think prince Marth is very attractive, but Mr. Olimar would probably also make for a great time.''

''Ooooh, you hear that Peachy? She's eyeing your man.''

''Oh, stuff it,'' Peach reprehended her friend before turning to Isabelle, ''I think those are both wonderful choices for men, but you should know that Marth and I have already been seeing each other for these past few weeks.''

Isabelle was full of apologies, even though Peach told her it was alright. Zelda, meanwhile tried to picture this Marth that they were talking about, ''so you are into men as well?'' she asked Peach, ''I thought with all the hints you were dropping, you were way into ladies.''

Peach turned to _the fake _Zelda, ''Well I have always liked men, but then I met **her **and that all changed. It seemed like there never any stress between the two of us and she understood me better than any guy could ever, so I started looking at girls in a different way. Yes, I do not think I could ever love a man quite as much as I could love another woman. But, when someone like Marth holds me in his strong arms, or when he releases inside of me… it truly makes me feel like a woman.''

''Too much information,'' Rosalina noted, but the other ladies were listening attentively.

''And this woman? That would be this other Zelda you talk about?'' Zelda asked.

''Is it really a story you want me to tell right now?''

But everyone seemed interested in what she had to say so Peach started, ''Well it all began only during the previous competition…''

* * *

Peach had never been one for too much physical training so, while Lucina and Shulk had set up a small space in the gardens to spar, Rosalina, Palutena, and herself were enjoying a nice cup of tea watching the two young warriors fight on this beautiful summer day. Ike and Corrin were also there, waiting for the sparring match to end so that they could prove themselves, the former occasionally stealing glances at the ladies sitting at the sidelines. The three ladies had been chatting for a little while about this and that when Peach noticed the Hylian princes in the distance seemingly moving from the main coliseum towards a small chapel in the gardens. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this but somehow this still spurred Peach into action.

''Ladies,'' she said, standing up, ''If you'll excuse me for but a moment.'' Before moving towards the chapel she had seen Zelda go to.

There she found the princes of Hyrule, but not in prayer as Peach had expected but rather practicing some combat moves of her own. Peach did not wish to interrupt her so she simply watched on as the auburn-haired beauty performed some impressive looking spells and jump kicks. One of her moves had her quickly turn herself around to cast a diamond-shaped barrier around her and as she was doing so she finally noticed her onlooker.

Clearly embarrassed that she had been caught fighting the air she tried to hold her composure, ''Lady Peach?! I'm sorry I did not see you standing there.''

''The apology should be mine, it was I who should have made myself known.'' Peach was quickly growing tired of the formality of their conversation, they had known each other since the previous competition but they had never really tried talking to one another. ''You know,'' she said, ''it might be more productive to practice against an actual opponent, why don't you come join us?''

Zelda had a response ready, ''I do not see myself joining that group of people for mock combat. I mean no offense. However, if you are willing I would be willing to start a practice fight right at the moment.''

These words upset Peach greatly ''What do you mean? What's wrong with my friends? They're good people!''

''In truth…'' Zelda started before being interrupted by a slightly angry Peach.

''Oh, just stop it with the formal speech, I'm a human being too!''

''Alright, well I have not met all of them yet but I know that not all are as friendly as they might appear.'' Zelda said. It was unclear to Peach if she refused to drop the formal speech or if she was simple unable to.

''Sure, Shulk can be a little overbearing at times and Corrin doesn't always have too much to contribute to a gathering but they're still my friends and nobody's perfect!'' Peach did not mind showing that she was upset.

Despite the other princess' temper rising Zelda calmly crossed her arms and put a finger to her chin, ''hmm… I wonder about that.''

''You know what? Never mind. I came here to see if you'd like some company but if you're just going to badmouth my friends I'll leave you to it.'' With this the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom stormed off, hearing the brunette from Hyrule softly greet her goodbye despite her back already being turned. Peach did not reciprocate the formality.

* * *

''About a month later it became clear that, while they liked spending their time with us, Lucina and Palutena both had different priorities.'' Peach continued her story to the fellow bath-goers, ''Now apparently they officially came out two weeks ago but I think it was clear to everybody who even spent a few minutes with them that they were overly interested in each other.'' Rosalina swiftly confirmed this with an agreeable nod while Zelda, Isabelle, and Daisy listened on, captivated by the tale.

''So suddenly I couldn't really talk to either anymore, just as I had gotten quite close to Lucina, because they only had eyes for each other. And if that wasn't bad enough a few weeks later Ike started…'' Peach continued but when she glanced at Rosalina she saw that the princess from the galaxies was subtly shaking her head, persuading her to leave out the next part of the story. ''Well… Rose here and me had a falling out with the rest as well.''

''What happened?'' Isabelle was clearly completely entranced by the story.

''Oh nothing worth noting,'' Rosalina interjected, ''but it become clear he wasn't worth our time.''

''Right, so because of this Rose and I stopped spending our time with this group…''

* * *

Peach stared up at the little grooves in the marble ceiling of her bedroom. It was only the afternoon but she was bored beyond belief, she knew she could go to see how Rosalina was doing but in all honesty she never found the galactic beauty too interesting to be around with just the two of them. Part of her wanted to contact Lucina, or Palutena, and it was not for the first time she felt this way in the month after splitting from her old group of friends. Yet she knew better, every one had made their choices and now she would just have to live with that. Suddenly she had an idea, there was no reason to believe she would still be out there or that she would be interested but Peach had little to lose anyway. She jumped out of bed and put her shoes back on before heading out.

Walking past mounds of fallen autumn leaves Peach arrived at a small chapel at the edge of the gardens, removed from view by trees and thicket. Here she found who she was looking for, apparently Zelda had made it a routine to practice her combat moves here, away from any prying eyes, and just as she had been that day she was vigorously casting and jumping as to simulate real combat.

Peach thought of how to best approach the other girl and decided to pull a large turnip from the ground, holding it in both hands she threw it at Zelda without enough force to hurt her. Even with her back turned to Peach Zelda stretched her right arm and caught the vegetable flying towards her with ease.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Zelda asked sternly.

Putting on her cockiest smile Peach responded: ''I thought maybe you could use a partner.''

''You're not asking me to join your little group again, are you?''

''No they're…'' Peach held her tongue, deciding to word this differently, ''No, just you and me, right here, right now.''

Not saying another word, Zelda threw the turnip back at its owner, with more force this time. Peach dodged and when she looked back up she saw Zelda grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. They threw themselves at each other, punching, kicking, grabbing and pummeling. The two kept sparring for about an hour, occasionally taking short breaks but in the end Peach was no match for Zelda's superior magic. Not wanting the others company to end just yet the two ladies decided to have dinner together and afterwards they spend hours just talking to each other.

* * *

''Just like that I had made a new best friend.'' As Peach said this she could see Daisy pouting, playing upset at losing her position as 'best friend'. ''Oh shut it, you.'' Peach winked at her.

''Suddenly, during the next few weeks, we were always together,'' Peach continued, ''we would train together, have dinner, cheer each other on during fights, and we would talk till deep in the night. Now I probably should have realised sooner that deep down I wanted to be more than friends, but you have to know that by this point I had never felt anything like it for another girl. Dais and me hadn't fooled around yet and the only ones I had been with were men like Roy or Mario. But one day…''

* * *

One day, nearly a month after the two princesses had first started spending time together, Peach and Zelda once again found themselves sparring in the small chapel that had become their little spot. Peach tried slapping the other lady but Zelda was quick to dodge only to counter by emitting a small blast of magic from her hand, sending Peach backwards. The Mushroom Kingdom princess decided that she had had enough of holding back so she rose her feet up in the air, hovering only a few centimeters off the ground, swiftly moved towards Zelda and grabbed the crown from her own head. With a quick, yet strong motion Peach brought the crown down towards the Hylian beauty, slashing at her face, one of the sharp corners of the ornament cutting her cheek; drawing a small amount of blood.

Shocked at her own behaviour Peach dropped the crown from her hand, letting it clank on the rough marble tiles of the chapel, before rushing over to her friend.

''I'm so sorry…'' she said panickily, ''I don't know what came over me.''

It seemed Peach was making a much bigger deal out of this than Zelda was, it was not uncommon for people to get injured during matches but Peach still felt terrible for presumably ruining their fun.

''It's nothing.'' Zelda responded calmly, using her fingers to trace the cut on her cheek and afterwards checking the blood that now coated her digits, ''I've had much, much worse.''

''Here, let me help,'' Peach offered, partially ignoring how carefree Zelda seemed to be, before placing her hands on either side of the other's face. It had been years since Peach last used her 'Therapy' spell but in the moment it came to her as if she had done it just yesterday. As a pink, heart-shaped, energy enveloped her blue stars appeared all around Zelda and suddenly the bleeding stopped and the cut on her face closed itself. It was only after the spell had done its job that Peach realised that by putting her hands on either side of Zelda's face their faces were close enough that she could practically drink in every aspect of the slightly older bombshell. Her sharp chin and thin nose, how she could see just a hint of upper teeth as Zelda's lips were slightly opened and she saw that from this angle her nose seemed to point ever so slightly to the right. Peach felt like she had been staring at her fellow royalty for perhaps a bit longer than was commonplace but even though she still held her face Zelda made no objection.

Suddenly Peach had an idea, ''Do you mind if I try something?'' she asked in something a bit louder than a whisper.

Zelda did not seem confused by the vagueness of the question, ''Go ahead.''

Still hesitating but conquering her fears, Peach leaned it without removing her hands and pressed her lips against Zelda's. They both closed their eyes as their lips begin to move in unison, pressing and retreating ever so slightly and opening and closing just a bit. Before separating Peach opened her eyes to a slit and was met with the half-opened pearls of her best friend, their lips left each other. She had had partners before but what Peach saw in those blue domes was like nothing she had ever seen, and yet it was something so comforting in its familiarity. That subtle look that the brunette gave her was the kind of look that makes one become painfully aware of the pressing gravity of all time and space but only because in that very moment all the suffering, and the pain that had been and was to come would be worth it if just for knowing that there is someone out there that feels the exact same way.

''Do you…'' Peach started softly, her lips moving but hardly making any sound.

Zelda nodded her head slightly, ''yes, I would love to.''

No more words needed to be exchanged between the two, everything was already known. Peach swiped her crown from the ground and took Zelda's hand in her own, together they left the small chapel and headed for her personal room.

* * *

Despite both women wearing lengthy silken gloves Peach could hardly imagine anything feeling nicer than how it felt when Zelda's finger intertwined with her own. Their hands were locked by their digits and while they walked, passing at least a dozen fighters on their way, Zelda would gently caress the side of Peach's hand with her thumb. The two shot up the stairs to the second level where they entered Peach's luxurious apartment, here the blonde took Zelda by her other hand as well so they were forced to face each other. She guided her new lover to the bedroom where they both promptly threw themselves on the queen-sized bed.

Still fully dressed, with their feet hanging off the edge to avoid their shoes dirtying the bed, Peach and Zelda once again pressed their lips together. This time, it was not long before Zelda's lips guided Peach's open only to let the tongue of their owner explore the warm cavern. Peach responded by using the tip of her own tongue to push Zelda's back ever so slightly before circling it, she could hear her partner breathing more heavily through her nose as she did so. Peach wanted to press Zelda close to her but as she tried snaking her arms around they were met with the cool and hard texture of Zelda's shoulder plates. Apparently Zelda noticed this because she removed her lips from Peach's and laughed softly, almost apologetic, before reaching around to the back of her neck to unclasp the protective ornaments.

As Zelda gently put her shoulder plates aside Peach could not help but marvel at the other woman. Her arms were so tender and looked so soft, her armpits were smoothly shaven, and her shoulders slim; the complete opposite of any of the guys she had been with. This tall, beautiful princess reminded Peach much more of herself than of any of her previous partners and so she only had to think back on what she liked done to her to know what she needed to do.

When Zelda turned back to face Peach after having put the small piece of armour next to the bed she found herself enveloped in Peach's arms, the left going behind her back to support her head and the right held the small of her back in place. Starting where the right side of her jaw met her neck Peach gently placed kisses upon the other woman's skin, as she moved lower on the neck she started applying a bit more pressure with every peck, pushing her lips deeper and harder into her lover.

_She even smells amazing,_ Peach thought as she closed her eyes to focus more on the wonderful natural scent of Zelda.

It was apparent that Peach's idea of treating Zelda the same way she would want to be treated was paying off as by the time Peach switched to the other side of her neck Zelda was already breathing heavily and uneven. Teasingly slow, Peach kissed Zelda's neck downward until she arrived near her shoulders. Then she shot back up and pressed her lips to the underside of the other's jaw, this time spreading her lips and pressing down with her tongue, hard. This elicited the first truly audible moan from the Hylian. When Peach drew back her tongue she made sure to sharply suck on that piece of skin before withdrawing to the next area, Zelda was squirming underneath. Peach continued doing this routine all along the left side of Zelda's neck until the other princess couldn't take anymore.

With a tug on Peach's dress Zelda managed to say ''take it off,'' between laboured breaths.

With her left hand still under Zelda's head Peach moved herself up a bit to plant another firm kiss on Zelda's lips before getting off of the bed. Zelda followed and the two beautiful ladies spent a few minutes getting their intricate dresses off. Finally the lovers were left only in their bras, panties, and gloves, while Zelda still wore her headdress as well. This time the ruler of Hyrule took the initiative and pushed Peach down on the bed before straddling her, bucking her hips and grinding her core against Peach's Zelda quickly closed the distance between their lips and her tongue shot out shortly after.

With their tongues struggling together Peach felt an extreme heat coursing all throughout her body, culminating between her legs, and the only way to satisfy this burning sensation was to move her hips in unison with Zelda who was almost desperately trying to get some relief by rubbing herself on her. With her eyes still closed because her mouth was being assaulted Peach felt slender hands roughly cupping her breasts and as the two palms gently kneading the soft and sensitive flesh Peach could not help letting out a moan into the other's mouth. But it was not long before Zelda clearly got irritated by the lacy article of clothing restricting her access to those wonderful mounds, so she broke off the kiss and reached behind Peach to unclasp her bra. Peach threw her arms in the air once Zelda had done so to allow the other to easily remove the bothersome object.

Now that she had her tits exposed to another woman for the first time in her life Peach could not help but notice how aroused the whole affair had gotten her. She felt a slender finger circle her right nipple, the bud was so hard it could cut through diamond. Zelda pinched it and the sharp pain combined itself with the pleasure of having ones nipples played with.

''Ouch,'' Peach let out playfully.

Zelda simply responded by bringing her head down to the offended front and planting a soft kiss on it. This in itself did little to stimulate Peach but just seeing the stoic princes having her lips over her small pink nipple enkindled a new fire in her. With both her hands Peach grabbed Zelda's head and pressed her into her bosom, Zelda seemed all too compliant as she took the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, hard. As Peach squirmed and groaned under her Zelda used her right hand to knead the unattended boob while using her thumb to stimulate its peak, meanwhile she would use her tongue to draw circles around the nipple between her lips, loving how erect it had become before occasionally sucking down on it again.

It seemed to Peach that Zelda knew exactly what she was doing, the benefit of being with another woman being that both know exactly how the other's body works and Zelda was applying this knowledge astonishingly well. While Peach was busy marveling at how Zelda was giving her pleasure, most guys never were able to provide at all, by only focussing on her breasts she almost did not notice Zelda's left hand gliding down her body and arriving at her nether region. Zelda stopped sucking for a moment to look Peach in the eyes as she ran her middle finger teasingly over her panties, along her slit. Amazed by how smoothly she did this Peach stuck a hand of her own down her underwear to find that she was completely soaked. She could not remember the last time she became this wet from only the fore-play but right now the amazement she felt was severely overshadowed by her lust and need for her friend. Peach brought her hand out from under her undies and placed it on the back of Zelda's head, the kiss that followed a clear green-light signal for what Zelda had been teasing Peach about. With one hand still happily fondling Peach's boobs and her eyes closed as they made out Zelda had to rely wholly on the dexterity of her left hand to move Peach's panties downwards so that she might uncover that most precious of treasures. Somehow she managed to get the obstructing piece of fabric all the way down to Peach's knees from where the Mushroom Kingdom princess took over by using her legs to kick it down until her right leg could slip out of the opening.

Now with her underwear dangling from her left leg Peach gracefully spread her legs, far, without breaking their battle of tongues for even a moment. Her left hand was still holding Zelda's head to her own and her right hand had now found its way inside the panties of her lover where she was getting a better feel of those luscious cheeks when she felt that foreign hand run across her own lower lips, spreading them and exposing her vagina. Peach gasped, muffled by Zelda's mouth, as she felt a single long digit smoothly enter her. The foreign appendix traveled deeper and deeper softly scraping the velvet walls until it could go further no more. Unlike most men Peach had been with Zelda did not start pumping her finger in roughly but rather took her time exploring every nook and cranny of her fellow princess to see what would make her tick. After, what felt like, several tantalizing minutes Zelda found that if she curved her finger upward towards the end Peach would not be able to mask her ecstasy. So Zelda pulled back her hand and suddenly Peach felt not one, but two fingers pump into her with speed and precision. After every few pumps Zelda would push both fingers in deep and curve them up a few times. Finally Peach could take no more and broke the kiss off to express her feelings through a series of moans and shouts. The Hylian beauty only saw this as more of a reason to continue what she was doing but eventually Peach grabbed her shoulders indicating she wanted her to stop for the moment.

''You too,'' Peach whispered with her eyes half-lidded. Zelda pulled her fingers out and Peach used the grip she had on her shoulders to flip Zelda off of her. Both girls were now laying on their sides, facing each other when the Mushroom kingdom Princes grabbed the hand that had just made her scream and brought it to her lips. Zelda was captivated by the sight of Peach sucking off her own juices from her gloven-clad fingers. When Peach let Zelda's fingers out of her mouth with a pop, now all cleaned up, both ladies were breathing extremely heavily. Without hesitation their lips flew together once more, tongues entangling, Zelda could taste Peach's own nectar on her tongue.

In their blind passion their hands flew everywhere, Peach pulled Zelda's bra down so she would have access to her tits but because their bodies were so close together she simply pressed her own chest flat against Zelda's lovely mounds. Their whole bodies were now grinding against each other, erect nipples occasionally colliding to send even more sparks to their brains.

Without taking the time for teasing Peach let her left hand shoot towards the other's panties, she used her index- and ring finger to spread those lower lips and with her middle finger Peach found the bundle of nerves she was looking for. Pressing her finger against it to keep it in place, Peach then started making small circles with her digit, roughly dragging Zelda's clitoris with her.

The Hylian bombshell had, unlike her current partner, been with women before; but not like this. The way Peach was rubbing her most sensitive pearl completely took her breath away. Time did not seem to exist, and neither did hate or even love. For this single moment she stopped being and was replaced with something simpler yet infinitely more complex. Zelda was pulled out of her trance when Peach pulled her lips away from her, the tips of their tongues still touching, and looked at her through those same half-lidded eyes from before. Peach was panting, almost seeming as if she could only breathe through her mouth but Zelda knew exactly what was really going on.

And while Peach still had her hand firmly down her panties, both Zelda's hands traveled down once more. With her left hand Zelda resumed pumping two fingers into the warmth and wet that was Peach's vagina. This caused Peach to place her own right hand on the back of her partner's head and pull it over her shoulder, she simply needed to hold on to something as Zelda's fingering skills rocked her world.

Zelda's right hand held on firmly to the luscious cheek of Peach's round butt, and as she was pumping her middle- and ring finger into her friend she used her thumb to rub that most precious of treasures: her clitoris. Doing this this well was an incredibly dexterous feat on Zelda's part, but Peach had no time to be impressed as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge that she was both so excited for yet dreaded all the same. Peach's left hand left Zelda's nether region, just hanging flaccid next to them and she started panting more and more heavily, no longer even having the vigour to moan or shout.

That is when it happened, on a whim Zelda stuck the tip of her right index finger straight into Peach's ass. This sudden pressure in the tight hole that no one had ever explored completely took over Peach and made her come. Zelda could feel the nails digging into her shoulder, Peach could not but open her eyes completely and let out the longest silent scream she had ever given. While she had her orgasm Zelda kept moving her fingers very slowly up-and-down her pussy to ease her out a bit.

After about a minute of this Peach let go of Zelda's head and grabbed the hand inside her by the wrist to signal that she wanted it out. Zelda did just so and both ladies just looked at each other for a bit, panting, with love in their eyes until Zelda slightly wiggled the finger that was still in Peach's rosebud making the latter yelp in surprise. Both could not help but laugh at this while Peach forcefully removed the digit from her rectum.

''Thank you for that'' Peach said softly, Zelda just smiled. Suddenly Peach realised that she had forgotten something insanely important so without another word she held Zelda by the shoulders and flipped her on her back before kissing her faintly on the lips, and then on the chin, then the neck, then the collarbone. Peach kept trailing her kisses downward and downward until she arrived once more at **that** place…

* * *

''Believe it or not, but we actually ended up doing it all throughout the night that first time,'' Peach finished her story, ''I think I ended up coming three or four more times…''. Reminiscing about those times made her smile to herself, so much so that it took her a little while to realise that her friends had all been dead silent for the last portion of her story.

''Holy…'' Daisy began finally, ''that was… wow… just wow…''

''I must say that it was more detailed than I expected,'' Rosalina added.

''Oh my,'' Peach suddenly realised that she had been describing one of her most sexual encounters in vivid detail to her friends without censoring any part of it. ''I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.''

''Don't be,'' Daisy comforted her flustered best friend, ''that was extremely hot.''

''Yes, indeed,'' Isabelle chimed in, ''it sure was a way to get us all heated up.''

But Zelda simply stood up and the others could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. ''I see, Zelda'' she mumbled before quickly walking out without saying another word. Isabelle called out to her to get her to stop but before any of them knew it Zelda was already gone.

''I can't say I don't get it,'' Rosalina said as she rose from the water as well, ''I'm also getting out actually. Your story gave me some things to think on.''

Isabelle joined the beautiful platinum haired princess and they exited the baths after saying their goodbyes, leaving Peach with Daisy.

''Fuck me,'' Daisy moaned out once they were all alone, ''thanks to you I'm super horny now.''

Peach simply giggled at her friend for her bluntness.

''So?'' Daisy asked, ''You want to help a girl out?''

Peach seemed to think on this for a moment, ''not today,'' she settled, ''I'm not in the mood anymore.''


End file.
